Drake (Don Bluth)
Drake is the main antagonist of the 1995 Don Bluth animated film The Pebble and the Penguin. He is the archenemy of Hubie. He was voiced by , who also played General Von Talon in Disney's Valiant, Big Bayou in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series, Professor Calamitous in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Ben Ravencroft in Scooby Doo & the Witch's Ghost, Pennywise/IT in Stephen King's IT, Hexxus in FernGully: The Last Rainforest by 20th Century Fox, Maestro Forte in Disney's Beauty & the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Dr. Slicer in Disney's Recess, Belial in The Legend of Atlantis by Golden Films, Big Brother in Johnny Bravo, and Kilokahn in Superhuman Samurai SyberSquad. Personality Drake is the best-looking out of all penguins, which he is completely aware of and thinks this gives him an excuse to do whatever he wants. Drake was marginalized by extreme conceit, ambition, pomposity, violence and negativity. He is provocative and misogynistic, and was only concerned with marrying the most beautiful girl, so they could procreate his own line of children who he says will be "the strongest, the smartest, the bravest… not to mention the best looking" indicating that he was more concerned about starting an entire line of family, so he would literally live forever in a similar manner to Scar from Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King. At his fullest, Drake is known as a threatening bully. He is also an extremely pugnacious, manipulative, villainous, callous and prideful individual, which were all factors that made Marina disgusted by him, in another world had he been sweet and caring like Hubie, he could have won her heart. Drake is totally convinced in the belief of "might makes right" and used his tremendous physical strength to intimidate his rival, Hubie. In his quest to make Marina his wife, Drake reveals his cruelty and psychopathy when he threw Hubie off of a cliff, hoping to kill him. His determination to get what he wants is extreme, he is willing to browbeat, kidnap, or assassinate anyone who stands in his way even threatening to turn Marina into "a shark's dinner" if she did not choose him over Hubie. Biography Drake wants Marina to be his mate, but only because she is the most beautiful female penguin in the rookery, unlike Hubie who genuinely loves her. Knowing that Marina was already interested in Hubie, who was planning to present her with a courtship pebble, he decided to get rid of Hubie once and for all. The morning after Hubie found the perfect pebble, he got tripped and encountered by Drake, who taunted him for his weakness and tried to steal the pebble from him. Hubie refused and Drake dropped him from an icy ledge into the water below. Hubie barely escaped the leopard seal lurking in the dark waters and ended up stranded on an ice flow drifting out to sea. Thinking that Hubie was dead, Drake began to hound Marina to forget about Hubie and accept his pebble, or she would be banished from the rookery for failing to take a mate. Marina, undaunted by his advances, refused him every time he asks, because she knew Hubie was still alive somewhere else. Drake then began to assume that she was simply joking, singing his personal song, Don't Make Me Laugh, and even goes as far as to threaten her, saying that she will be a shark's dinner, and that Hubie was just the appetizer. The day before the mating ritual, Drake finally lost his patience and kidnapped Marina, intending to force her to be his mate. Hubie arrived on the scene just in time after escaping from a pod of killer whales, where his friend Rocko apparently died. Drake initially gained the upper hand and knocked Hubie out. Thinking he won, Drake grabbed Marina and carried her off into the depths of his base. Hubie was revived by his friends and charged after Drake. The two engaged in a fight in which Hubie gained the upper hand by using the fighting techniques taught to him by Rocko and kicked Drake down the stair shaft to his apparent death. Hubie became overjoyed when Marina accepted him as his mate, and more so when Rocko was revealed to alive. However, Drake was still alive and lifted up a large stone chunk that Marina was standing on, launching it at Hubie with intent to crush him once and for all. However, not only did he miss his target, but also caused considerable damage to his base. Several stone slabs broke off from the overhang and one of them crushed Drake, ultimately killing him, while Hubie and Marina were saved by Rocko's new flying abilities. Quotes Trivia *Possibly due to the film's high amount of anthropomorphism, Drake (along with the other penguins) has teeth and fingers. This is odd because in real life, penguins do not have any of these. *It was never revealed what species of penguin Drake belongs to unlike Hubit and Rocko. However, given his size and lure, he may be an . Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Extravagant Category:Misogynists Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Animals Category:Perverts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Game Changer Category:Envious Category:Predator Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pimps Category:Archenemy